


Worth It

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eist just wants Calanthe to be happy, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Minor Injuries, Presents, no matter the cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Eist goes to great lengths to bring Calanthe home a special gift.Calanthe is more concerned that he injured himself in the process.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Kudos: 36





	Worth It

“I do hope you’re happy with yourself.” Calanthe shook her head as she gently removed the crudely wrapped bandages from her husband’s hand. “I doubt you’ll be able to hold a sword for awhile with this.”

“It isn’t that terrible, is it?” Eist insisted, though he did flinch when the last bit of the wrappings were removed from his wounded palm. 

Calanthe gave him a pointed look.

“It just stings a little.” He tried to persuade his wife. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Mmhm.” Calanthe rolled her eyes, reaching for the cloth and bowl of hot water that now sat upon her desk. “I assume you haven’t cleaned this since it happened?”

“You really shouldn’t worry yourself.” Eist told her again, avoiding the question all together. “I’ve had far worse scrapes than this in my life.”

“The answer is no then.” Calanthe huffed, carefully taking her husband’s hand into her own again and gently pressing the damp cloth to the reddened slice.

He flinched again and she stopped.

“If you had cleaned it before, it might not hurt so much now.” The Lioness sighed. “Not to mention those bandages weren’t wrapped properly. Whose brilliant work was that? Crach?”

“Was it so obvious?” Eist managed a smirk before Calanthe began washing the cut out again.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

“If you’ll just hush and hold still for a moment, I’ll be finished.” The Queen promised, her voice taking on a gentle tone that she rarely used.

Eist obeyed, or at least, he did his best to.

He didn’t want to admit it but he really was quite sore. 

“Perhaps you can learn something from this little mishap, darling?” Calanthe suggested, putting the cloth away then reaching for the tin of salve that Mousesack had given her. “At no point is it ever necessary to dive down onto a jagged reef in pursuit of a clam!”

“A clam that carried a pearl.” Eist reminded her.

“Pearl or not, it was still a foolish thing to do.” Calanthe pressed, carefully rubbing the soothing salve onto her husband’s palm.

“I wanted you to have it.” Eist continued to defend himself, relaxing once the medicine began to ease the sting in his hand. 

“Thoughtful.” Calanthe agreed with a small smile, briefly glancing down to the elegant Skelligan pearl that hung from her newly made necklace. “I do appreciate the sentiment, my dear, but a piece of jewelry is not something to mangle yourself over.”

The King shook his head. “A scratched palm was a small price to pay for one of your lovely smiles.” He assured his wife. 

“Oh, stop being endearing.” Calanthe grinned as she slowly wrapped her beaming consort’s wound again. “I’m trying to be angry with you.”

“I can’t help it, looking at you.” Eist whispered to her. “My beautiful wife. The most enchanting woman in this world...”

Calanthe silenced her husband with a soft kiss once she’d tied the wraps on his hand.

“I do love the pearl.” She whispered to Eist after, caressing his face in both of her hands and pressing their foreheads together. “But I don’t want you wounded again just to bring me presents. Is that understood?”

“Whatever your pleasure, my Queen.” Eist chuckled softly, nuzzling against Calanthe’s face before moving in for one more kiss. “That pearl does bring out your eyes, by the way.”

“I know.” The Lioness hummed. “I believe I’ll be wearing it quite often. It did cost an arm, you know.”

“Just a hand.” Eist corrected her.

“If the hand comes off, the arm goes too.” Calanthe huffed, nudging him away. “You’d better hope that doesn’t start to fester.”

“Still a small price if it does.” The King smirked at her still.

“I’m not finished being angry with you.” His Queen insisted, though that particular proclamation lacked her usual amount of salt to make it honest.

She never could stay angry with Eist for long.


End file.
